Hae is ONLY Hyukie'S!
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: [FF Comeback] / Drabble - Sequel dari "Hae is Hyukie'S!" / Permohonan maaf yang berakhir manis.. / Bagaimana jika Hyukie cemburu lagi? Tapi pada siapa? / HAE IS ONLY HYUKIE'S! -Lee Hyuk Jae- / Sequel yang melenceng dari jalan(?) humor - - / DLDR! / RnR if u wanna!


**|| "Hae is ONLY Hyukie'S" ||**

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Copas, please!**

**Happy Reading~~**

.

.

Kembali di awali dengan hari yang cerah di dorm grup boyband kesayangan kita semua, Super Junior. Jika ditengok kedalam apartemen SJ dilantai 11 masihlah terdapat penghuninya, tapi maaf, kali ini bukanlah tiga orang member seperti sebelumnya melainkan dua orang member saja.

Jika kamu menyangka kedua member tersebut adalah pasangan fenomenal SJ alias HaeHyuk couple, maka kalian salah besar~ karena yang berada di dorm saat ini adalah dua uke imut kita, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk!

"...begitu hyung ceritanya.. hiks! Wookie jahat kan hyung~ hiks!" monkey imut a.K.a Lee Eunhyuk tampak mengusap mata kirinya yang bercucuran liquid bening. Yaps, menangis.

Namja manis berkedok kelinci buntal—stop! Baik, baik akan kuganti, sekarang turunkan kepalan tangan kalian, oke?

Rewind!

Namja manis berkedok Lee Sungmin terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan usai mendengar curhatan Hyukie, sesekali ia tersenyum -menahan tawa- melihat tampang Hyukie saat bercerita. Sudah pernah kukatakan kan, wajah Hyukie itu sangat lucu saat sedang merengut kesal begini. The cutest danching machine Lee Hyuk Jae~~

"Sudahlah Hyukie, kan kamu tahu sendiri belum sebulan ini Yesung hyung pergi untuk wamil. Pasti Wookie belum terlalu terbiasa, kamu ingat kan reaksi Wookie saat Yesung hyung pertama kali memutuskan pindah dan memilih tinggal dengan orangtuanya heum?" Sungmin menepuk puncak kepala Hyukie lembut.

"..."

Hyukie tampak memikirkan perkataan Sungmin hyungnya. Masih membekas diingatan Hyukie wajah terpukul Wookie saat Yesung memilih meninggalkan dorm sebelum wamil.. begitu sendu dan nampak menyedihkan. Yah, kewajiban negara memang tidak mungkin dilanggar kan?

Mengangguk pelan, "Ne hyung, kurasa kau benar kalau Wookie hanya sedang butuh perhatian lebih dari kita semua. Aku memang terlalu pencemburu dengan Hae, harusnya waktu itu aku juga tidak marah-marah dengan Wookie." Hyukie menampakan gummy smile khasnya.

"Anak pintar!" Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi Hyukie dengan gemas.

"Ah hyung, appo~ kenapa mencubit pipiku begitu.." Hyukie meringis pelan sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang menjadi korban ke'ganas'an hyungnya.

"Hehehe.. habis kau imut sekali Hyukie~" Sungmin tertawa renyah memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang tampak mengesankan dan adorable.

"Hahahaha kau itu lebih imut dariku hyung, bahkan aku suka meragukan keaslian umurmu.. hyung tampak awet muda setiap tahunnya!"

SETUJU! Aku setuju denganmu, Eunhyuk ssi! Kurasa seharusnya Lee Sungmin masih duduk dibangku Kindergarden—eh? Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan -_-" #abaikan

"Aish, umurku itu memang asli. Aku ini asli kelahiran 86 sepertimu juga, Hyukie!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya, sungguh malah menambah keraguan Hyukie.

"Hahaha baiklah, baik~ ah hyung, nanti aku akan minta maaf pada Wookie.."

Wajah merengut-tapi-imut Sungmin langsung berubah sumringah, ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tangannya dengan semangat.

"Itu baru benar!..ah Hyukie-ah, kamu mau bantu hyung memakaikan obat memar kan?"

"Nde, hyung~"

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

Kim Ryeowook atau Wookie tampak memasuki ruang dorm lantai 11 itu, meskipun Wookie kini menetap di dorm lantai 12 semenjak Roommate-nya tidak tinggal disana lagi.. bagi Wookie dorm lantai 11 adalah daerah kesukaannya, apa lagi kalau bukan DAPUR?

"Ah kau sudah pulang Wookie, bagaimana Drama Musical barumu?" Sungmin menyapa Wookie sambil menenteng kotak obat.

"Ne hyung.. musical-nya baru selesai tahap scenario, kostum dan sedikit latihan dasar cerita." Wookie tersenyum simpul, "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan kakimu? Masih sakit ya, hyung?" Wookie melirik kotak obat ditangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Nan gwaenchana, Wookie.. tadi aku baru baru saja meminta tolong Hyukie mengolesi salep memar. Ngomong-ngomong itu apa?" Sungmin menunjuk gundukan(?) paperbag besar dalam dekapan Wookie.

"Oh, ini food support dari para ELF untuk musical-ku.. karena ada banyak kubawa sebagian ke dorm, jadi tinggal kupanaskan saja.."

"Aah.. arraseo. Ya sudah, aku ingin menonton dulu ne, Wookie-ah?"

"Ne, hyung.. nanti kupanggilkan kalau sudah siap!"

.

"Lho? Hyukie hyung?" Wookie mengerjap bingung mendapati sosok Hyukie di dapur dengan kepala menunduk, sesekali terlihat Hyukie meremas ujung kaosnya. Gugup..

"A-anu Wookie...a-aku ingin minta maaf padamu.. jeongmal mianhae!" Hyukie serta merta membungkuk 45° dihadapan Wookie.

Kembali, Wookie hanya mengerjap bingung.

'Kenapa dengan Hyukie hyung? Apa dia baru saja terpentok pintu? Atau jangan-jangan...dia baru dapat koleksi video yadong unlimited edition?' Wookie tampak menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan hyung energik itu, tapi please.. abaikan saja tebakan terakhir Wookie -_-;

"Wookie?" tidak mendengar respon dari orang didepannya, Hyukie pun mendongak untuk melihat Wookie yang terdiam.

Sekejap Wookie pun kembali ke alam sadarnya, "Eh? Ah hyung.. kenapa kamu minta maaf padaku?"

"Eng itu...kemarin.." Hyukie menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "…kemarin aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan padamu. Aku cemburu waktu kamu bilang Hae sangat tampan, jujur saja aku juga sangat kesal waktu kau bilang.. akan melamar dan menikah dengan Hae. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Wookie.. kamu pasti marah karena aku yang terlalu childish ini.." jelas Hyukie panjang lebar.

"Hah? Hy—" belum sempat Wookie kembali bertanya, sampai terdengar..

"…hiks!"

Yap, isakan kecil dari sang peminta maaf.

O-oo-ooow.. tampaknya uri ul-Hyukie*) ingin menangis lagi~

"Omo Hyukie hyung, uljimayo.. kemarin aku hanya bercanda, seharusnya hyung yang justru marah padaku~ mianhae Hyukie hyung...ssh, ssh, uljima ne?" melihat genangan air dimata Hyukie, langsung saja Wookie menaruh barang bawaannya kemeja dan memeluk hyungnya tersebut.

"Wookie tidak marah kan?..hiks!"

"Ani, sama sekali tidak.. sudah kubilang seharusnya hyung yang marah padaku, uljimarayo Hyukie hyung~" Wookie mengusap pelan punggung Hyukie.

Setelah beberapa kali tepukan lembut dipunggungnya, Hyukie pun tampak mulai tenang dan mengusap air matanya.

"Sudah, sudah, bagaimana kalau kita memasak sesuatu sebelum Hae hyung pulang? Eotte?" Wookie tersenyum lebar sambil menuntun Hyukie ke meja makan dan menenteng kembali paperbag yang tadi sempat ia bawa, "Yang ini kita taruh di kulkas saja, ne?"

Hyukie mengambil paperbag tersebut dari tangan Wookie, ia pun mengangguk semangat.

"Ne~ kajja!"

.

.

"Sungmin hyung! Makanan siap~~!" lengkingan suara Hyukie dan Wookie tampak terpadu saat memanggil hyung mereka berdua.

"Aish, jangan teriak berbarengan! Dasar~" Sungmin menggeleng dan tersernyum.

Setelah mendengar kedua dongsaeng-nya yang memanggil dengan nada yang SANGAT merdu, Sungmin pun mematikan televisi dan beranjak menuju ruang makan.

"Kukira hanya perlu dipanaskan, kenapa lama sekali?"

Wookie menggeleng semangat, "Ani hyung, ini bukan makanan yang kubawa tadi.. aku dan Hyukie hyung memasak makanan baru~"

Tidak sampai semenit Wookie berbicara, terdengar suara pintu dorm yang dibuka.

"Aku pulang.. aah, lelahnya~"

Benar, itu suara Lee Donghae.

Sadar itu suara ikan tercintanya, Hyukie pun langsung bergegas menghampiri sang namjachingu.

Sungmin dan Wookie yang melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Hyukie, hanya bisa tertawa pelan.. sampai akhirnya sang Bunny Boy menoleh pada Wookie,

"Ne Wookie-ah, apa kau mau melihat wajah imut Hyukie saat sedang cemburu untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Eh? Maksud hyung?" Wookie menatap Sungmin dengan raut bingung (lagi)

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wookie, hanya sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk seringaian.. entah darimana sang Bunny Boy ini mempunyai seringai seperti itu, apa pengaruh dari sang EVIL namjachingu? (Kyu: Haaaaaaattccchhiiiiiimmmm!)

.

.

"Aah.. jeongmal gomawoyo, Hae-ah.. mian merepotkanmu~"

"Ne, hyung.. cheonmane."

Mereka berempat -Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook- telah selesai menyantap makan siang mereka, kini mereka sedang bersantai diruang TV. Disitu tampak Hae yang sedang memijat kaki Sungmin, yah tadi Sungmin memang meminta Hae untuk melemaskan otot ligamen dikakinya dengan pijatan.

Hyukie juga ikut membantu Sungmin mengoleskan salep memar barusan, sedangkan Wookie sedang mencuci peralatan makan.

"Pijatanmu enak sekali Hae, berbeda sekali dengan pijatan Kyunnie.. kau memang suami impianku~" Sungmin tertawa lebar sambil menepuk pundak Hae.

DEG..

"Hahaha dasar kau hyung, ada-ada saja.. kau mau aku dibakar evil magnae itu hah?" Hae juga ikut tertawa sambil menuju kesebelah tempat duduk Hyukie, sepertinya Hae telah selesai memijat kaki Sungmin.

Hyukie?

Walapun sekarang Hae sedang menarik kepala Hyukie kepundaknya, kelihatan sekali Hyukie sedang merengut cemburu~

"Itu benar Hae hyung, hyung kan memang suami impian seluruh yeoja dan uke!"

DEG..

Wookie yang baru selesai mencuci piring pun ikut menimbrung pembicaraan mereka, ia duduk di sofa sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Hae hyung itu romantis dan perhatian.." Wookie melanjutkan.

"Hae juga tampan dan baik hati.." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Benar, selain itu suara Hae hyung sangat bagus dan matanya juga indah.. sungguh namja tipeku~"

TWITCH!

Mendengar komentar terakhir dari Wookie, akhirnya runtuh juga benteng kesabaran Hyukie. Dalam hitungan kurang dari lima detik setelah Wookie bersuara, dengan gusar Hyukie berdiri dari rebahannya dipundak Hae. Sama seperti kemarin, secepat kilat Hyukie manarik tangan Hae ketempat yang sama.. EunHae's Room.

Bats!

BLAM!

Setelah menempelkan kira-kira selembar kertas bertuliskan huruf hangeul dipintu kamarnya, Hyukie langsung menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Karena penasaran, Sungmin dan Wookie pun berjalan kearah pintu kamar EunHae untuk membacanya.

…

_**HAE IS ONLY HYUKIE'S!**_

_**-Lee Hyuk Jae-**_

...

Begitu selesai membaca kalimat tersebut, seketika itu juga mereka terbahak dan berhigh-five ria. Mereka berbisik pelan kata 'kita berhasil, Wookie-ah/hyung!' dan kembali terkikik senang~

Really, they both really like an angelish evils!~~~

.

.

**THE END**

.

Note :: ul-Hyukie = Hyukie si Air Mata alias Hyukie si anak cengeng #digaplokJewels

.

.

Okay, kembali saya no comment -_-"


End file.
